Just a Girl in a Bar
by averagescript
Summary: Maggie and McIntern Andrew have a couple drinks in a bar, and Maggie finally gets what she's been craving. Sex. Decided to make this into a multi fic thing. All beautiful characters belong to Shonda. Also might change the rating to M. Might not.
1. McIntern

She stared into his eyes for a second too long. God what was his name? She was pretty positive it was Andrew, but her mind was fuzzy at the moment. She decided to stop thinking so systematically, or actually the alcohol made her stop altogether. _He smelled really good,_ and she found herself blurting, "You have really pretty eyes."

Andrew was confused. He had heard about the relationships at this hospital, and weren't they banned? Yet here Pierce was hitting on him. He smiled briefly before replying, "Mmm, thank you." He wasn't sure how drunk he was or why she was even talking to him, but she was definitely showing desire. For an intern. From what he'd heard, she had graduated medical school early, and was beyond brilliant, but for some reason here they were. She didn't seem to care who he was, or perhaps she didn't know. He marveled at her outward exuberance to share so much previously. She was drunk. It was different from what he had observed in the hospital OR, her determination and precision, no fun or games.

Suddenly her body gravitated towards him, and before he knew it, she pecked him on the lips quickly, before moving away. It was so intimate, and fearless, and god damnit Maggie was proud of herself. She didn't need her ex what's-his-face. There was this guy, clean and warm, and she made her move, kissing him exuberantly, teeth clashing and tongues begging for entry. She felt alive in a way surgery couldn't. This was the sex part she was looking for and he proved to be a great specimen.

Andrew responded immediately as if this was the most natural occurrence. His hands wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Maybe he couldn't save the baby, and even if the whole hospital thought he was a child hater, none of that even crossed his mind. He was making out with Maggie Pierce, head of cardio, and also a huge babe. After one kiss from her, he didn't think he could stop.

She pulls away slightly much to his dismay, and searches his eyes for something. He doesn't want to talk right now, and he silently hopes she doesn't either. She gives him the most imperceptible nod then kisses him once more, and he loses it. With the alcohol in his system and her surrounding him, Andrew DeLuca is going to have one of the best nights. His hands reach into her hair, the most beautiful curls. He needed to get her out of here so he could have her alone. In between kisses, he notes, "Andrew. It's Andrew DeLuca, by the way."

Maggie laughs joyously, throwing her head back while he blushes immensely. "I know, Andrew," she states gazing into his eyes, then down to his lips, slightly swollen from their kissing.

"How 'bout we take a cab to my place?" Maggie gets up off the stool, grabbing money, but Deluca shook his head.

"It's already on my tab, let's get that cab," He smiled as she kissed him continuously, couldn't keep her arms off of him all the way to the door and into the cab.

* * *

"Maggie, we're here. Your place," he whispers as she is kissing his neck, almost impossible to resist, but the cab driver kept clearing his throat breaking the mood he was in.

She runs to the door holding his hand. Andrew tries to keep up, but Maggie was excited. A part of his mind wondered if she did this alot. The other was just happy for the connection. She was a good kisser, and he decided to stop thinking and to just act. His eyes started wandering down her body. How exactly was she single? Or is she even single? He couldn't bring himself to care at this point.

Maggie fumbled with the lock, just trying to get the damn thing open. Maybe she wasn't the type of girl who always did relationships. But she could be that. For now, she wanted DeLuca, to feel him in the bed, and just let all abandon go. She had needs too, and it had been far too long. Once she gets the door open, DeLuca surprises her but picking her up, legs wrapped around his waist with kisses so strong she forgot where her bedroom was. He was an intern, but the way he was kissing her right now she didn't care. She made a decision at the bar, and she was more than glad to keep going.

Andrew was lost. Lost in her, and the way she felt in his arms. He was relatively new to sleeping with girls at the bar, but this was completely new. His boss's boss. Their boss. A cardio god. Right at his fingertips making him weak. He relished every moment making his way down the hallway. Did she live with anyone else? She obviously didn't care if she did because the way she touched him now…. There was no way he would let her be quiet in bed. They reached the room and he pushed open the door, slamming it shut behind them and pressing her body against it. The room was completely dark, but his senses were on overload and for now he welcomed his heightened senses.

"Where first," Maggie asks seductively running her hands through his hair, pulling it back so their eyes came in contact. He let her slip down from his grip and stripped his shirt off. She tried to follow suit with hers, but he stilled her hands, moving her to the bed. He had her laying down and slowly removed the buttons on her shirt, much to her dismay. He led a trail of kisses on the exposed skin making her whimper.

He was going to take his time and do this right. She was beautiful, and smart. At this point, his intern peers already hated him, so he might as well give them a real reason to hate him. Unless this is a one night thing with her. But he felt compelled to hold her after sex. He could tell there was something broken inside of her, and he wanted to make that go away.

She sighed into his embrace and even clutched him closer. Whatever it is that happened to her, it was history tonight. She was back. Maggie Pierce, badass Cardio Chief, is back.

Maggie felt sated and happy, so cheerful she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed to sleep in another room or kick him out. For some reason she didn't want to. The comfort of having him there… she couldn't think of any consequences. Which is odd because she didn't feel the all consuming urge to sleep in a separate bed. You could even say she felt somewhat normal. She kissed him again, searching for something, anything before the night was over. He reciprocated, hands in her hair immediately, but this time it was tender instead of the fast pace they had gone most of the night. She lifted her hands to cradle his face, and his traveled the length of her body, a firm squeeze on her behind. She giggled, as his brow raised, silently asking for another round.

* * *

She felt kisses at the back of her neck. Which was weird considering they didn't have a dog. She opens her eyes and DeLuca is gazing at her with intense fuck-me eyes. Maggie covers herself up with the blanket, and he laughs getting up. "Hey," he says, putting on his shirt from last night.

Maggie was speechless. Last night starts to come back to her.

She starts sitting upright.

"We had sex," she says with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

He chuckles nodding slightly, and looks away. Does she regret sleeping with him? It was good, more than great, yet she appears as if he just told her he kicked a puppy.

"Um, you have to get out," she throws his pants at him trying to get him out of there as quick as possible. She wasn't trying to be a bitch, she knew how she was coming off as. But damn it, she couldn't concentrate with him there, shirt open and giving her a smoldering look. McSmolder. Her body was hot, ready to jump him right there and then.

"Magg-"

"Can we talk later, actually I have a surgery this morning, really can't do this. But I will find you okay?"

He looked at her doubtfully, but nodded. Then he leaned down kissing her once more before walking out.

She breathed a sigh of relief collapsing back on the bed.

* * *

 **Author's note: So procrastinating on all my other stories, and obsessed with TGIT... Shondaland is my obsession. Loving the Andrew/Maggs pairing, she deserves good romance. Hope you enjoyed the story, and I will get back to my other stories eventually. School and work is killing me, so it's easier to do one-shots like this.** **Also, we need to get an Andrew DeLuca tag on FFNet.**


	2. Bistro Kissin'

Maggi dressed into her clothes, ready to just go home after such an exhausting day. Not only had DeLuca given her a UTI, but he was also her doctor treating her for it. Could an intern even treat patients this early? She decided she would definitely look into it. For now she needed a minute to think, and home was not an option. God, she would have to go back to the dinner party and deal with everyone questioning her about it and Andrew and-

"Maggie?"

She turned around suddenly bumping into something hard. A chest. DeLucas chest. She glanced up at his face and felt her own face get hot. He was close, so close she didn't trust herself, couldn't control her breathing, and fuck she just wanted to get out of here. She also had to pee. And he was there making her lady place hot and bothered.

"Listen, I know how we started was kind of by chance the first night, but the second time we had sex, and well the third, and then after the fourth"

"What are you getting at here," she cut him off, taking a few steps backwards.

"Well through the short time we've known each other I want you to know that what we're doing right now I don't want to be just some fling or just sex. I'm starting to care about you more than that. Now that you have a UTI I feel like a dick."

Maggie laughs, taking a seat on the patient bed. "Listen, you don't have to do this. Okay? These infections are sort of common. I'm sorry for freaking out on you before, I just haven't done this in a while."

He sat in the chair beside her. "Wanna talk about it?"

It wasn't fair in the least. The way his eyes sparkled and his perfect hair. She almost drooled over him. She wondered how many girls he's been with or what his weaknesses are or how he can be vulnerable. She decided to stop being so picky, and just let him tell her when he was ready. If he wanted to continue this. For now, she still needed a clear head, and he was making it foggy.

"I'm actually supposed to be hosting a dinner party tonight that's already over. Mer and Amelia will kill me."

He nods smiling in the slightest. Andrew's mind was someplace elsewhere completely. He found himself really liking her. Her lisp, control freak attitude, mess of curls that made her moan when he pulled on them just slightly, her body was out of this world, and her everlasting intelligence matched with her inability to shut up was admirable. She was like no one he had ever met.

"Hey can I drive you there? Surely with your out of control bladder you can't drive, right? That's gotta be a thing."

She laughed, deciding to fuck the test and just kiss him. The moment their lips met, it was almost impossible to stop. Almost.

"That was a mistake," she whispers leaning back. Andrew leans toward her, kissing her once more.

"I don't remember mistakes feeling like that."

Crazy how just less than two hours ago he had her up against the wall unable to resist him. Now she seemed more wary, and fading away. He wanted her to trust him more than anything. He really couldn't deal with an attending hating him, especially not this one. He wanted a relationship to work out for once in his life, and Maggie was unbelievably intellectual and hot. He couldn't stop staring at her. He had to ask her out.

"How about I take you out on a date? A nice bistro. And we won't have sex afterwards either, maybe take it slow."

"You're just saying that because I have a UTI," she states moving to stand and gather her things.

"Maybe," he holds her close, hugging her. "So what do you say," he whispers in her ear.

"Okay, okay. I am not on call on Sunday night. Next week. Until then, no sex, no meeting in the hospital for a ren·dez·vous, and no looking at me like that!"

"Like what," he asked smirking, looking down at her lips.

"Fine, forget it," she mumbled walking past him.

"Wait, stop," he laughed catching up with her. "It's a deal. No promises about stolen glances though." Andrew kisses her cheek and heads out again, leaving her alone finally.

* * *

He ends up calling her the day of their date with the results.

"You said you would send them," she says impatiently.

"Yeah, well. I decided a phone call would be better, considering our intimate relationship."

She ignores his comment and asks for what the test came back with.

"Also, I did my own screening as well so you could have that. We are both one hundred percent clean."

She breathes a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?"

She makes the decision then and there to lie. He was going to seduce her, and whenever they're together, it's a ticking time bomb of sex waiting to erupt. She learned her lesson the hard way. No matter how great he was, she needed to abstain.

"Still the burning sensation. Peeing all the time. Really gross. You want to cancel?"

"No, never. I should be there for you, you must be in pain. Is there anything I can do?"

She closed her eyes. "No, see you at 8."

* * *

"Meredith, are you sure this isn't slutty?" She looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was glowing, curls radiating, shiny and full of bounce, four inch heels, and a killer black little dress that barely covered her ass.

"Mags, if you do not wear that, I will keep McIntern for myself," Meredith giggled slapping her ass.

"Not funny. You had your attending, hands off my intern, okay," Maggie said slightly jealous at the thought. Shit. She was starting to really like him. She pushed the thought out of her mind.

Then the doorbell rang. "Distract him, I've still got to apply lipstick. Do not let Amelia get to him Mer!"

She peeked at herself once more in the mirror and smiled. Maybe dating isn't always hard.

Each step she took down the stairs she felt butterflies swimming in her stomach. _That was a new development._

Andrew watched her walk down the steps. How would he be able to control himself throughout dinner? He cleared his throat, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed his cheek and grabbed her coat walking out the door.

"You coming DeLuca," she smiled walking backwards.

He ran to catch up to open the car door for her. "You are in for the night of your life."

* * *

After her fourth glass of wine, he took her drinking privileges away. She wasn't plastered, but a bit too tipsy for his liking. He wanted her to knowingly make the next few choices. It was the reason he himself hadn't drank any, but he did finish off her fourth glass.

"So, what do you want in the near future? Like are you adamant about kids or do you plan on-"

She grabs him by his shirt across the table and starts to kiss him again. He reciprocates, one hand on her kneecap, the other in her hair. _Be strong, be strong,_ he kept chanting in his head, but she made his resolve fade bit by bit. She kissed down his neck, whispering, "Let's do it in the car," in his ear.

"Fuck, Maggie we're in a restaurant. With a public parking lot."

"Exactly, so lets take this somewhere private."

He was silently pondering for a second. "Wait, don't you have a raging UTI situation?"

"I lied," she says simply grabbing him by the hand.

She leads him to the women's bathroom and locks the door behind them.

"Hey, what if someone saw, are you even sure there's no one in here?"

"DeLuca, I'm taking my underwear off right now. So it would be a good time for you to shut up, and start kissing me."

They both paused, waiting for the next move.

He turned her around and unzipped her dress completely. "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you drunk because we can wait."

She leans into his touch, reaching an arm around his neck. "I'm sure, Andrew."

He kisses her once more, feeling impatience rise within himself. So long since the last time they had touched, or made out, or even talked that feeling her was an out of body experience. Euphoria. He let himself get lost in her touch and she did the same.

* * *

On the way to her place she giggled uncontrollably. He gazed at her longingly, wondering what was up.

"I'm sorry, it's just. We fucked in a bathroom at a bistro. Did you even pay the bill? Did I," she continued to think out loud.

He looked back at the road. Did he? He couldn't remember.

"Shit."

She laughed more, moving over the middle console to hold his hand.

"I would invite you to spend the night, but I'm not drunk enough," she whispers in between kisses once they get to the house.

"It's okay. I'm known to oversleep when beautiful women distract me all night anyway."

She rolls her eyes unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I like you. Not like you as in have you pay the bill and not be exclusive. But like you as in fight over the bill, and argue over who gets to drive and pretend to like what you like type of like."

He nods kissing her, trying to stop, but failing still.

"I like everything about you, but you already know that."

She pulls away. "You don't know me. But you will. See you at the hospital Dr. DeLuca." She winks opening the car door.

"Good night, Dr. Pierce. Call me if you have any issues with your body. I would love to be your new gynecologist from now on."

She laughs a hearty laugh, throwing her head back as she walks to the door.

"As I would like to be yours DeLuca."

He smiles, watching her walk into the house. Maggie Pierce, an irresistible woman.


	3. Twisted Sisters

Maggie lightly closed the door, trying to come in as quietly as possible. It was 11:30pm and she didn't want to wake Meredith, Amelia and the kids. Blindly walking up the steps she bumped into a dark figure that grabbed her and held her back slightly.

"Gotcha," Amelia squealed.

"Shit- I am going to kill you," Maggie whispered shaking out of her grip. Had Amelia heard everything she said beforehand with Andrew? Seen them making out in the car? As if this hadn't all been embarrassing enough.

"Not before you explain to me about that sexy gynecology talk outside… mamas interested." The neurosurgeon had great hearing and was curious. Who was this intern kid in Maggie's pants? Amelia was going to find out tonight.

She sidestepped her walking up to her bedroom to sleep. She really couldn't do the third degree explanation of what was going on with DeLuca. It wasn't serious after all, was it? She pushed the thought away and opened her door with an eager Amelia closing in behind her.

Amelia decided to start easing her way in. "Come on at least tell me how the sex is. I need to know! Owen is mad at me for not sleeping over his place tonight to stake out your date with intern, so we haven't ya know, screwed in three days. So spill."

"DeLuca and I aren't even exclusive," she said rolling her eyes, and laying on her bed. "Anyway I'm pretty sure this isn't going anywhere, our meaningless- yet amazing, sex stories will only make you feel worse about the sex you're not having."

Amelia pouted, scooting closer on the bed to Maggie staring with sad puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay. It's kind of amazing. We have this physical chemistry that is so sexy and great, and the way our bodies move together is just… wow." She pauses for a second frowning. "The issue, is that's great and all, but on an emotional intellectual level, how do we fit? He's younger and an intern. I know I've said that, but seriously? I find breaking this rule seriously stupid of me. But also, whenever we're together it's just like we can't keep our hands away." She stops and glances up at Amelia, who is as giddy as a kid in a candy store.

"You've got a crush on McIntern," she whispers laying down on the bed. Maggie sprawls out. "And it's not wrong. Attraction is attraction. If you like him you like him, you know? It's kind of impossible to choose a person and get rid of feelings." She looks over at Maggie and smiles. "I'm glad you like Andrew. From what I've seen, he seems nice and sweet. But the second he fucks up, sisters Meredith and Amelia will never have him do an assist on either of our surgeries. Ever."

"Oh, that's cruel," Maggie laughs leaning closer to Amelia. "Enough about me, it's all been about me when you and Meredith have been through so much. Want to talk about it?"

Amelia shakes her head silently. She was not prepared to talk about Derek with anyone.

"Okay, then tell me about jerk Owen and the no sex. You should be thankful. Surely sex with the guy that has no eyebrows has got to be weird!"

"Hey, you shut up! They're blondish orange okay! You're the one sinking as low as interns and gets a UTI the first round."

"It was after the second time, okay?"

"Wait. You did him more than once and didn't tell me?" She was impressed with Maggie, but also mad at just now finding out.

"Three different occasions actually…"

"We have alot to talk about Maggs,"

They stayed like that talking all night for so long, they fell asleep together in the same bed sharing stories of boys and horror stories.

* * *

Amelia felt a weird sensation. Something smooth rubbing her face. Opening her eyes she saw an excited Zola and unhappy Meredith.

"What did I tell you guys? If we are doing the carpool thing, you guys need to be up and not fooling around in bed all morning."

Maggie rolled her eyes getting dressed. Today would be a long day.

"So, what's up with you and Andrew. Are you guys going to be kissing in the hallways like high school kids or what?" Alex Karev asked once they all piled in the car.

"Are you guys kidding me? How does Alex know we had a date?" Maggie complained. "Actually, why is he here again?"

"Hey, I am a part of this crazy family too. And I care about you."

"If you must know, we have decided to take things slow." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I call B.S. They were talking about looking at each others privates, OB style last night. Their dirty talk is-," Amelia revealed partially, but got interrupted by Maggie who held a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, you guys were kissing in the car for like ten minutes, I was wondering if you were going to get it on in there or not. My money was on yes, but Amelia beat me," Meredith chirped in.

"Wait, wait. You guys watched me making out with him, together? And bet on my sex life? I cannot believe my family is this weird! You guys need boundaries."

"Tell me about it. Mer walks in on me in the shower, in my bedroom. Absolutely no respect for personal space. Welcome to the family," Karev says glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

* * *

At the hospital it was slow, no traumas, only one scheduled surgery, and basically rounds with the patients. Her pager went off, notifying her that meredith needed her asap by the on call room. She headed there quickly, glad for the distraction.

She didn't see anyone around there, so she just decided to step in. "Meredith, if this is about the evil resident girl who you hate, I already told you I would take her on my service so you don't have to deal with her, okay?"

"Not necessary."

She jumped quickly at the sound of his voice. "DeLuca? Don't you ever do that again!" She hit him on the arm. "Wait! What- how? Who gave you? Give me that, you idiot," she rambled snatching Meredith's pager out of his hand.

"Oh that? Just borrowing it." He smirked grabbing her waist.

"Andrew, seriously you cannot steal an attending's pager just to get my attention."

"Well, it worked didn't it? I've been texting you and I called. No response. What gives? If I remember right, we had a great night." He started leaving kisses on her temple that gradually moved to her neck.

"Listen, Andrew. We've had a fun time, but after a long time deliberating about this, should this even go anywhere? Could it, I mean… god, can you stop that," she said, clutching his hair as his kissing progressed to lower areas of her scrub covered body.

"If you stop talking, we could have a quickie here against the wall," he breathed against her ear. He was so into her, he didn't want to stop.

She wanted to. More than anything, she wanted her fix in this room. But now all she could think about was how she didn't know his middle name. She couldn't recall his favorite movie, or name his siblings. As much as she wanted to do him here and now, her talk with Amelia resignated in her mind. She did have feelings for him, and she really needed to start getting her priorities straight and talk to him about it.

She moved backwards away from his touch. He looked up at her confused.

"I thought I knew who I was. Calm, cool and collected, sometimes a rambling nervous talker, but most of all at a good place in my life. Then my parents got divorced, I find out I have a sister, and my biological father is also a surgeon here at the hospital who had lied to me originally. I just felt like I had been an outsider and the second I think I'm fitting in, the moment I feel comfortable, everything comes crashing down. That's the same night that we had sex. And I loved it, you made me feel wanted and my body cherished. You still do, and I like that. I took this new comfort in you. But I need to know if this is real, so I think we should stay away for awhile. I'm pretty sure the whole hospital knows anyway, Amelia told me she called the hospital and had you assigned to me for the UTI as revenge for not cooking dinner."

"I don't care." He said moving toward her.

"What?"

"If anyone knows we're together. I want the whole hospital to know that I like you. We are both disastrous at dating. Doesn't that mean something? Listen, can we talk more, instead of just avoiding each other. I cannot just stay away from you Maggie. I don't want to leave it like this."

Just then the door opens, an angry Meredith and giggly Amelia walk in. "Hey, there it is! You little sneaky kids playing love doctor with my pager. Find another way," she yells before snatching the pager and walking out.

"So, we meet again Andrew. This time with clothes on," Amelia notes, looking him from top to bottom.

Maggie looks down at her own pager. "Oh, wow, Meredith is paging me for a real consult this time. See you guys later," she says before running out of the room.

Andrew glances at the door nervously moving to it. Amelia pushes him back with her hand.

"Not so fast, Dr. DeLuca. Glad I have you for myself for a bit."

He steps back, moving to the door again. "I, uhh, I have to find Dr. Pierce."

"Just one question. What are you doing with Maggie?"

"I thought we were dating, but you better ask her."

"Just give her a couple of days. She will come to you when she's ready. I just hope you're ready too. Maggie is not a one night stand only sex type of girl. So if you're not in for the long haul, I would just pretend like it never happened."

She left it like that, leaving him alone in the room. One week. He could do that.


	4. Distance Makes The Heart

**Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers! I know I said I would definitely update over the weekend to a couple of people, but I am slightly late on that end - my apologies! Forever grateful for the reviews you guys have written. :) Enjoy! x**

* * *

 **DAY ONE: (11:34 A.M.)**

Andrew kept seeing her, it was relentless. Helping a patient in the trauma center, performing on a surgery he was looking over, in the cafeteria laughing with friends, or mindlessly signing forms.

It wasn't easy. Sure they had kept their 'relationship' a secret before they stopped talking, but they still did secret things. Like how her eyes would linger a beat when she thought no one was looking, or how he would whisk her away into on-call rooms, just to feel the jolt he got from her touch.

It was time for him to focus his energy on studying and coming out on top. He was probably the least favorite of all his peers, and since he couldn't study with them, it was difficult being on his own. But he was an EMT, quick thinker, and fast on his feet. He wasn't going to waste time worrying about other people's assumptions or have it make him off his game.

He finally went to eat on his lunch break and sat down at the nearest empty table. "Andrew!" A shouting voice called across the room. Arizona was waving her hands vividly, motioning him to sit with her. He didn't have much of a choice, so he grabbed his food and moved to her.

She was sitting with Alex and so they discussed pediatrics, procedures, and thankfully not Maggie.

It was a relief, and he joyously talked to them about medicine and surgery.

After finishing he was being paged by neuro, so he made his way up to meet Amelia. Before he could make it out of the cafeteria, someone pulled his arm down a separate hallway that was isolated.

A striking caucasian woman with black hair paced the hallway to make sure they were alone. He shook his arm off of her hand because her grip was too tight.

"Andrew, is it? I apologize. I just. I need to know if you're dating Maggie Pierce. Is it true," the woman went on, stuffing her hands in her jacket pocket. She was a nurse, as indicated by her uniform.

"It's complicated," he replied, checking to see if this was a test Maggie had set up, ready to jump out of a corner and catch him doing something wrong. "Who are you and why are you concerned?"

The woman became consumed with laughter, not bothering to answer him.

As if he wasn't already pestered by this lady making him late to see Amelia, yeah crazy Amelia, now she was laughing. He started walking away, not in the mood to deal with two people out of this world.

"Hey, wait up! I'll explain." He stopped to hear her out.

"First of all, my name's Veronica. My friends call me Ronnie. I dated her stupid ex. I was head over heels for him, but we didn't agree on many things and he broke up with me. Soon after he already moved on. To her." She didn't sound vicious, just calm and content explaining this. "Anyway, I was jealous of the girl. Not only because she's drop dead gorgeous, but also because she's the youngest brilliant person here. Talk about an upgrade from me. I obviously couldn't talk to him about it, but I always wondered about my competition. I'm friends with someone of Arizona's and they told me you were seeing my exes ex girlfriend so… I just wanted to know what made him choose her over me."

Andrew didn't know how to confront her on the topic, and it wasn't her business anyway. Maggie probably had no idea about his exes. Hell she didn't know much about him, so he couldn't imagine her jumping into a relationship head on.

"Listen, Maggie's wonderful, but she is definitely not your competition. She is too sweet to be anyone's enemy. Let that go, okay?" She smiled for the first time since he'd seen her and she was absolutely beautiful. But he already had someone who was mesmerizing, and funky in all the right ways. This girl was lost and needed a friend and there was no question he needed one too.

After he left, she would not stop talking to him, even insisting on helping him win back Maggie after he told her the whole story. He just hoped time would even things out. If not, he would have to let Veronica help him...

* * *

 **DAY FOUR: (4:30 P.M.)**

Maggie relented, drunk out of her mind and called him to come sleep over. She really couldn't do it anymore.

 _She slid an arm around him tighter in bed, hoping he didn't feel her embrace. Maggie didn't do vulnerable, but here with him, she felt like throwing caution to the wind. She didn't see herself as his boss, well… except when he called her so. Which he tried to during roleplay. It made both of them turned on, the dirtiness of it all. Truthfully, she found herself caring for him, and telling him to fuck off- god what was she even thinking? She slipped her fingers under his shirt, feeling the solid rippling muscles._

 _Andrew lifted his head, turning around in the bed to smile at her before meeting for a kiss. Passion took over her body as she curled her hands in his hair, realizing she liked him alot more than she thought she did. Well, she always really knew. Admitting it? Saying it out loud was another ball game. She owed him an explanation, but as she opened her mouth to explain something he kissed her. Their mouths collided in bliss, and she gasped as he worked the clasp of her bra off with one hand down working on her clit._

 _"DeLuca, god, can I explain-"_

 _"Shhh," he said eyelashes shielding his lust filled eyes. He resumed his previous ministrations turning on top making her writhe on the bed._

She awoke with her pager going off, beeping loudly knocking her out of her dreamworld. Maggie was still in the hospital on call room, a terrible place considering her last experience in a room similar to this. It's been four days, and she's being terrorized by dreams of Andrew still. Why is she dwelling on him so much anyway? He's an intern - a hated one at that!

The pager is from Alex Karev who is standing by him. Fuck.

Maggie didn't expect him keeping his word would hurt so much, but it did. She rarely ran into him at the hospital, she wondered if he even worked there anymore. That is until she saw her. Some bimbo was biting her pen, practically draping herself over him standing on the side of a patient's room. She started seeing red. How could he already move onto some other chick the second she gave him a slight ultimatum of one week's worth wait time? Men. Maggie Pierce was officially cursed, single for life. She wondered who this woman was. She wasn't even dressed in scrubs, but was wearing a really cute outfit. A dedicated off duty nurse, another intern? He did say the interns hated him, but the way she was devouring her pen made Maggie think otherwise.

Suddenly his eyes gazed into hers, and she felt like her body was burning. He moved slightly, as if he was going to walk over, but sleek-and-beautiful tugged on his arm, gaining his attention once more. He kept eye contact with Maggie for a beat, before resuming the conversation.

She felt her face get hot and decided to busy herself by taking the initiative and moving directly inside the room to meet Karev. A boy about the age of 10 is sitting on the cot playing with toys his parents brought.

"Hey, Mags, this here is Luke, ready to meet the wonderful heart lady," he announces, while she moves closer to sit next to the bed. The parents look at her excitedly.

"Dr. K has told us so much about you. You're brilliant and can help us," the mother moves closer hugging Maggie.

"Hi Luke! I am delighted to meet you. I'm going to talk to Dr. Karev outside a moment. We'll be right back." She smiles letting go of his hand and meets him outside closing the door.

"Can I see the report," she says taking the document to read in thorough detail. "Alex, I-"

"I already know what you're going to say. But you know there's a chance. Please tell me you won't say no," he asks before entering the room once more to discuss more procedures overall with the family.

She finally looks up to where Andrew is staring at her intently. The girl is gone, and it's just them. He is just standing with his arms crossed trying to read her.

"You moved on quickly," she says. Just as quickly as the words came out of her mouth she wishes she could take them back. But she wants him to know she is hurting too.

He looks down at the floor, truly dedicated to this week rule, and walks away without saying anything. She feels a lump form in her throat, but she has a case to look over and lives to save.

She just needs to find a way to get over this.

* * *

When she gets home she looks over the x ray scans a million times trying to figure out what way to even begin. She has a couple cardiology books spread out on the table, sticky notes flooding the sides of every single page. Amelia eventually pops her head in the living room, trying to convince her to go to the bar for comfort foods.

"Come on, Meredith is mopey, and so are you. I really cannot deal with the grief you two are bringing into my life. Get sexy, and get your ass in the car. Maybe we can find you a guy who doesn't work in a hospital."

She contemplates going or not, but Amelia would not take no for an answer.

Immediately after showing up, the unfathomable Rigs plopped down next to her. His arrogance and insistence that she allowed him to operate in the hospital was unbelievable. On top of that, he thought he could overrule her when she was chief of cardio. She could not stand the power trip guys were having around her. But she was relatively alone for the most part. She had been weary of Riggs since Owen's breakdown, but starting off with no one, she could understand the trouble this guy was having with the staff here. They weren't receptive to her either.

"Scotch? Wow, you must be having a rough night," he says while nodding to the bartender for another round.

Maggie keeps quiet knowing the tension between Amelia's boyfriend and this new guy is getting out of hand. Amelia is even more bothered by the fact that Owen is keeping secrets and telling Meredith his business. She goes to say something snarky, but thankfully Amelia's phone rings, and she excuses herself to answer the phone outside.

"Nah, I'm just not a wimp when it comes to strong alcohol," she jibes letting the amber liquid burn it's path down her throat.

He nodded, seemingly impressed and flashed her a smile. If she didn't know any better she would think Riggs is flirting with her. She came here to get away from the hospital drama, but it appeared as though it haunted her. She couldn't blame him.

That didn't stop her from taking more shots. Maggie was feeling lighter already when she got up to go to the bathroom. On the way she stumbled into a person who caught her arm before she could fall disastrously into a mess of arms and legs. "Sorry, I've had a long day-" the voice stops as soon as she catches their eyes.

Andrew stops talking the moment he recognizes her. What was Maggie doing here? He wondered if she was here with someone. Subconsciously she looked back at the bar and his eyes followed. Riggs smiled widely and waved at them. He furrowed his brows trying to understand the situation. She had gotten mad at him and assumed he was with another girl, when she was seeing guys on their week long break. Possibly regularly? It just didn't make sense and he couldn't believe she would do this to him.

He sidestepped her, moving back to the booth he got for him and his friend Veronica. "Hey, how did that go?" she asked, referring to his run in with Maggie.

"How do you think." he said sarcastically downing a shot of tequila while checking in on Maggie once she returned from the bathroom. The new guy was moving closer to her, whispering something in her ear while clutching her arm slightly. He grimaced.

"You should talk to her," Ronnie says turning around to look at them as well.

Deluca shakes his head. "It's only been four days. She needs time or whatever. Just because she wants to hang out at the bar, doesn't mean anything to me. Who even knows, this guy could just be her friend,"

"Fine, let's leave," she mutters getting up. "Meet me outside, I have to go to the bathroom." Andrew shrugs behind her leaving a tip then stepping outside.

She makes sure he's out of sight, then makes her way to them.

"Hello, Ms Pierce." Both of them look at her, and Maggie arches her brow questioningly.

"Do I know you," she asks annoyed.

"I hope I'm not overstepping, but that guy outside... you're it for him. I just hope you don't ruin things because he cares about you. This whole time we've been here he keeps going on about how you're witty and nerdy and he likes everything about you," she says hoping to talk sense into Maggie. She thinks it works because she looks hurt by what she had told her.

"Anyway. Enjoy your drink." She leaves DeLuca's phone number on the table, which makes Maggie's stomach scramble. She is starting to feel light headed.

Realizing her 'worst enemy' was actually in favor of their relationship makes her want to vomit. Riggs keeps trying to get her to explain what just happened, but she can't even look at him anymore. She needs to get out of here.

"Let me call you a cab," he offers, but she is so mad at herself, she refuses his offer.

"I just need air, I'll be fine."

Riggs calls Meredith first, but she won't pick up. He relents and calls Andrew, just to make sure. He tells him the directions, and then leaves once he picks her up.

* * *

 **DAY FIVE: (1:44 A.M.)**

Maggie awakes to motion. Someone is touching her. Her feet aren't on the ground. She opens her eyes, disoriented from the alcohol and tries to adjust her vision.

Andrew gives her a sheepish smile shifting her in his arms to unlock the door to his shared apartment. "Hey, you were drunk out of your mind and your… _friend_ called me to pick you up. Said he didn't know you too well and didn't want to ruin any chance of dating you by bringing you home like this. For me it's worth the risk," he says with spite in his voice. Or jealousy?

She breathes a sigh of relief, holding him closer. He smells _so good_ , and she wants him _so bad_. What should she do?

"There's so much confusion between us, and I-"

"Shh, Drew." She glances over at the clock. 1:45 AM. She still feels her head wringing and just wants him to make it stop.

"I'm ready," she admits and kisses him finally. It was well worth the wait.

His head is swimming as he tries to keep his hold on her. He's missed this, _her_. But she's drunk, could barely walk. He needs to wait. She needs time still, and this time he's more than willing to be the one to enforce that on her. At least until she's sober and really ready. He pulls back, painfully to say this, but she's already asleep again, snuggled into his chest.

He smiles bringing her to his room, ready for whatever the morning brings them.


End file.
